Heads Turned
by Wrens Desires
Summary: Harry is under going some mysterious change and Draco wants to know exactly what. The two put aside their long-standing rivalry.


Title: Currently Untitled

Author: Wrens Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor do I profit from this work.

Warnings: Adult language, and some sexual references.

Summary: Harry is under going some mysterious change and Draco wants to know exactly what. The two put aside their long-standing rivalry.

Part I: A Mysterious Change of Heart

Heads turned and people whispered as the boy seemed to floated effortlessly across the great hall. His body language spoke of violence barely contained within the thin frame of his body. He was shedding the awkwardness of his adolescent limbs with a lean lithe build of a Quidditch player that practiced incessantly. His hair was longer curling in soft curls around his neck, and he'd replaced his glasses with a permanent eye correction spell that left his green eyes sparkling unhindered. He was growing tall too, his summer time at the Burrow with regular meals seeming to do him good.

Harry didn't take his normal seat beside Ron and Hermoine, rather he sat at the end of the table by himself. He didn't greet his housemates as he slowly and methodically ate the plate he'd prepared himself. He seemed quite indifferent to the odd glances going on around him.

Draco couldn't help but admire the Golden Boy's apparent growth spurt. As one of the aristocratic elite, he'd been taught from an early age the value of beautiful things. Moreover he couldn't help but wonder at the distance between the boy and the rest of his house mates. Something seemed very off in the Land of Harry, and as a Slytherin, he was determined to get to the bottom of that mystery. For his own benefit.

It was then when he knew his face was graced with his most devious smirk that Potter looked across the room with a quick accessing gaze that stopped and stayed on Draco. The Golden Boy stared back with no malice as would have been usual, instead his gaze was thoughtful and considering. He held his chin a fraction higher suddenly and the cheeky bastard winked, and turned back to his meal. Now that was unusual behavior, and it most definitely piqued Draco's interest. He was certainly going to get to the bottom of this.

When Harry Potter crossed the dungeon classroom and sat directly behind Draco on the Slytherin side no less, the class buzzed with hushed whispers. Harry seemed unfazed by the shocked and betrayed glares he got from fellow Gryffindors. Weasley was a rather unattractive shade of puce and it looked as if his head might explode. The Slytherins didn't really know what to think, they were merely glad of the rival house's unease. They stole glances to Draco their de facto leader as if waiting for the impending argument that took place whenever the rivals got to close.

He glanced over his shoulder and stole a nonchalant glance at the raven-haired boy behind him. Harry was equally nonchalant about examining his finger nail, cleaning them with careful spells. He seemed rather unaffected or he was good at pretending. Something most definitely unusual was certainly taking place here.

Snape stormed in riding the waves of his swirling robes. He passed Potter initially but stopped abruptly. He didn't turn in his shock, he backed up rather comically and stopped again beside the misplaced student. Tilting his head he observed Potter's usual seat, which was of course empty. "Potter," he drawled slow and menacingly. "Have you become so daft this year that you have forgotten to which house you belong?"

Harry tapped his wand against his arm and shook his head. "Of course not Professor. However, as we aren't required to sit sorted by houses I rather think I would admire a new view in your class."

It was said respectfully but implied he didn't really give a rat's ass what the Professor or the on looking class thought of the new arrangement. Draco turned in his seat to watch the proceedings with interest.

Snape seemed at a loss for words momentarily before he pulled himself together to sneer at the boy he addressed. "I trust your new seat will not be disruptive to my lectures or my house then?"

"Of course not." Potter left it at that. He looked ahead to the board as Snape swept off as abruptly as he'd stopped. Emerald eyes once again locked onto Draco's and there was a devious twinkle in their depths. He winked quickly before turning his attention back to the board.

Draco was successfully distracted for the remainder of the class. He was also determined to confront Harry the moment said class was done. Harry himself took his notes diligently, and conducted his potion with the utmost authority, and with a Slytherin partner no less. Snape reluctantly acknowledged him for his work that day and gave twenty points to his Slytherin partner for what he called "No doubt a tedious and trying collaboration." Weasley's head looked as if it would popped from his shoulders.

Draco hung back thankful that Potter seemed in no hurry to gather his belongings. He leaned against his desk and patiently waited for the boy to look up. When it seemed Potter was slackening his pace merely to test his patience, he sighed and planted his hands on the boy's desk.

"What's your game Potter?" He tried to keep the old snotty brat tone from his voice. He was genuinely interested in whatever secret Harry was keeping.

Potter latched his satchel and stood. He was nearly the same height as Draco, but at the moment he was looking down at him, emerald eyes alight. "What?"

"Don't play stupid, you know exactly to what I am referring." Draco stood at his full height, no longer quite so impressively taller but at least he still had him by an inch perhaps.

Potter sighed and shifted his weight to one foot as if he were restless and bored. "I'm not playing any games anymore. I'm not playing by anything for perhaps the first time in awhile. Perhaps you are referring to this?" He tone seemed slightly mocking.

"Why Potter, you're speaking in riddles. How …Slytherin of you."

Harry smiled and it shocked Draco a good deal because it seemed real. "It is what it is." He looked towards the door and back to Draco. "If we are going to talk perhaps we should walk as well. I would to hate to serve detention my first night back because I was late for class."

Draco was a bit taken back, but he recovered quickly and moved around the desk gesturing to the door. "What I was 'referring' to was the split between the Gryffindors and their Golden Boy."

Harry, about to move to the door, froze and pierced him with an icy stare. "I belong to no one," he warned threateningly.

Draco nodded slightly and gestured back to the door. "Alright, my mistake. Why did you sit with the Slytherins then. As a blatant reminder of that fact?"

"Perhaps because I think a certain blonde Slytherin has a rather attractive ass." The reply was quick and Potter stepped towards the door grinning.

Once again recovering quickly, Draco followed hiding his confusion with a Cheshire grin. "While I am incline to agree, my ass is spectacularly fabulous, I'm sure you would understand why one might not get that statement coming from you."

"I thought it would be an excellent diversion tactic, but alas, you've foiled my dastardly plans." Harry moved quickly and surely through the halls. He ignored the pointed stares of the few students still about on their way to class.

"You're going to have to be more wily than that," Draco chuckled.

"You might be surprised how wily I can be," Harry shot back climbing the stairs to the left without warning.

"Oh, I do love a mystery."

"Draco, if I may be so bold to call you that, what say you we end this squabbling between us and try to behave civilly towards one another."

That did catch Draco off guard so much that he tripped and swayed as if to fall. He would have had Potter not grabbed his with the deftness of a striking snake. He caught Draco's hand as it flung out and pulled him steady on his feet. Draco stared at the hand in his, warm and pulsing with power and was taken back to that first year. The one that Harry refused this same contact in front of the entire first year class. His mouth was hanging unattractively he knew and he snapped it shut.

Harry waited patiently arm not wavering. He lifted a brow and smiled.

"You are strange Potter." It was a silent acceptance, the best Draco could offer after disgracing himself so badly moments before. It was a start though and he felt something very constrictive release it's hold from inside his chest.

"My name is Harry."

"Harry."

Harry grinned and released his hand after a firm squeeze. "Please to make your acquaintance under much better terms."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. He continued up the stairs stopping to look over his shoulder at the boy. "You've gone completely mentally Harry. Can you see that?"

"I can see more clearly with more clarity than ever before Draco. It's amazing." His tone was light but their was something very serious in his words that made Draco wonder what brought on this peculiar revolution.

"You do realize that we are going to cause quite a stir becoming fast mates right?"

"Draco, I've been causing a stir my entire life, this is merely the first time I've knowingly brought it on. Willingly, the majority be buggered. I don't care anymore. I refused to be used."

"Oh, I see. Well, by all means go for it," Draco encouraged.

"Draco, may I ask a favor?" Harry began cautiously.

Draco stepped onto the landing and turned to face the boy as he stopped a few steps below. "Forward aren't you? Are you using me as a connection Harry?"

Harry shrugs and grins. "Tell your Father when you see him that I would be very grateful if he would allow me to make use of his extensive library."

Draco arches his brows in a silent "Why?"

"Hogwarts library is very…censured, and it might cause some difficult questions to arise."

"Is that so? And what might you need to research that Hogwarts would censure and question you about?"

"Just see to it to arrange a meeting." Potter resumed his walking stopping short at the door to his Charms classroom. "Oh and do let him know that I am quite good at knowing when I'm being ambushed. Also I mean his…friend no harm. At least as long as he stands down." With those last cryptic remarks he disappeared through the door with a quick wave.

Draco stood there before cursing and making his way to his Ancient Runes class late. Father might be very interested in this latest bit of Potter news.

Draco carefully stepped into the Slytherin bathrooms checking each stall individually. When he was certain he was alone he withdrew a small silver pouch from inside his purse. He pulled from it a shiny silver ring that was fashion like a snake eating it's tail. It was a portkey, but it wasn't of the standard sort. His family had passed this particular one down through the generations. This portkey allow him to travel from his current location to Malfoy Manor, no matter the wards that protected Hogwarts and similarly warded locations from portkey traveling. It was also not monitored by the Ministry's Portkey Association. All he had to do was whisper the incantation to activate it and off he went.

He landed gracefully on his feet, accustomed to the sickening lurch near his stomach. He was outside the grand mahogany doors of his father's study, and his father, forewarned of his visit, had left one door slightly ajar in invitation. He entered after a polite knock that was more for respect because the wards in the house would have already alerted them to his presence on the property.

"Hello Draco," his father greeted without looking up from his paperwork. "Your message was cryptic to say the least, sit and tell me what is so important that you couldn't write it in your letter."

"Well, I think it might be a rather…touchy subject because it concerns Harry Potter." Draco looked at his father carefully studying the tiny flickers of expression that crossed his father's face at the mere mention of the boy.

Lucius raised his icy gaze to his and waited. "Do continue."

"Well…I had a rather interesting chat with him today. It was brought on by his own odd behavior. Naturally being a Malfoy I thought it would be in our best interest to see exactly what was up with him, so I confronted him." He paused and let that sink in still watching his father cautiously.

"Odd behavior?" He leaned back in his wing backed chair, focusing fully on Draco now.

"Yes. This morning he sat alone and noticeably ignored every Gryffindor housemate that attempted to talk to him, that's not mentioning that there is clearly a rift-no a canyon between him and his little clan. Then, in Potions he sat on the Slytherin side as if he belonged there, respectfully out maneuvered Snape, partnered amicably with one of my housemate and made a rather impressive potion that even Snape could do no more than acknowledge it's brilliance." He waited for his father's nod to continue because the day's events were still swirling through his head, and he needed the extra time to sort them and give his father time to absorb what he was saying.

"We talked after that and it was civil, unrealistically civil. He refused with, a Slytherin's prowess I might add, to be completely forthright with the sudden change of heart. He just kept mentioning that he was not playing games anymore, that he belonged to no one. He asked that we put our longstanding rivalry aside even, and he asked a favor of me."

Lucius lips were pursed in thought. "It could be a trick."

"I know this well from you Father, but you would have to see the way he carries himself. That's were you can see the sincerity of whatever change he's under going."

"What of this favor?"

"He wants to use the library here. He said that the library at Hogwarts is censured and might cause questions that he doesn't want to answer. He wanted to see if I could arrange a meeting between you two. But most importantly he mention that as long as Voldemort stood down he meant him no harm." Draco said it all in a rush because this he was unsure of how his father might react.

"Is that all?" Lucius' brows were arched incredulously, and that was a testament to how bizarre this all seemed.

"He said he had a knack for sensing ambushes."

Lucius was silent for a while staring into the vast fireplace across the room. His fingers tapped restlessly against his desk. He broke the silence with a question. "What exactly is Mister Potter interested in that requires secret research in the library of a long standing enemy of his greatest enemy?"

Draco knew from experience that his input was not needed his father was merely trying to figure out a complicated puzzle. He couldn't stop himself from fidgeting a bit. He'd ask these questions all day to himself, but if anyone could make sense of it, it would be his father.

"Not to mention what would his greatest enemy say if he found him inside this house and I had not mentioned it before hand? How could I though, he wouldn't see reason, he'd plan an attacked automatically but…I am so very curious." Lucius finally glance back to him.

"I'm quite curious myself. However if we should wish to know more I think we'll have to agree to his request."

Lucius nodded. "Indeed, a very Slytherin tactic. It's a lure, but is it a trap?"

Draco searched the silver depths of his eyes. "I personally think he's studying the Dark Arts." He didn't know why he had said it but as it left his mouth it rang true to him. Something had been nagging him about their entire encounter all day and he realized it was at the heart of Harry's strange new presence. It hinted to something dark and forbidden. "Hence the need for discretion, and the truce treaty between his enemies."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It makes since with everything I've seen today, and you know I always watch him like a hawk. If you'd been there I'm sure you'd see it as I do."

His father sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. "Voldemort will be displeased either way to know I've housed the boy. He does not see reason when it comes to the boy. His hatred runs too deep for there to be any healing."

"What are you going to do Father?" He asked because he could not stand the wait any longer.

"Tomorrow night. I know nothing of it, until you find out more. I'll arrange it so your Mother will be out of the manor. I advise you proceed with precaution."

Draco couldn't help the jolt of excitement that shot through him. "Alright, I will be."

"Now, I would like to think more on this and I am very busy with some matters of the estate. It's time for you to get back to school. Make it known to him that whatever he plans to research I will require he answer some questions, eventually. That is nonnegotiable."

"Goodnight Father." Draco grinned and stood up. He palmed the warm portkey and whispered the spell. Distantly he heard his father bid him a goodnight too.

Harry was waiting for him outside the Great Hall the next morning. He was leaning back against a shadowed wall casually observing the students drifting by him until he caught Draco's eye. Draco felt that hint of darkness once again but it was gone as if Harry sensed that he sensed it. It was all the confirmation he needed.

He walked over to him with a grin. "Morning Harry."

Harry smirked. "Morning Draco. I'll walk you to Transfigurations."

They walked quietly for a while, both ignoring the disbelieving stares they received. He couldn't quite figure out why it felt this good and this easy to be around the boy that had tormented him constantly for the six years he had known him. He glance at Harry sideways admiring his strong profile, and deciding to break the silence.

"He agreed, but he does have a condition."

Harry snickered. "I expected no less, and I will answer any question he has about my research."

Draco was pleasantly surprised and his father's suspicions were confirmed. Harry had lured them out with a well placed mystery. "You should have been a Slytherin."

Harry laughed at that. "I nearly was. The Sorting Hat would have rather had me there."

Draco's mouth dropped. "You're shitting me. It did not or you'd have been there."

"Please. I had to wait nearly five minutes. You don't remember everyone thinking it wasn't going to sort me at all. I was trying to convince it to put me anywhere else because all I had heard was bad wizards came from Slytherin, and I didn't know any better."

"You influenced the Sorting Hat?" Draco asked. "I have really never heard of anyone doing that. If it says you're going to be Slytherin, you are going to be Slytherin. Likewise with any other house. It did take you rather long now that I think about it."

"Potter!" a voice snarled angrily in front of them. It belong to Weasley and he looked furious.

Harry stopped and stare at him impassively. "Ronald," he said after a moment.

Granger was right behind Weasley looking uneasily between the two. She was rattling on to her boyfriend about being late to class and trying not to start a fight.

Weasley, unable to hear him poked a finger violently in Draco's direction. "What the bloody hell are you doing with him Harry? You trade off your best mates for his lot? You must be bloody fucking mad!"

Harry snorted. "It's not really any business of yours who I decide to speak with anymore is it Ronald? If you'll excuse us we're on the way to class." Harry stepped around him like he was a lowly peasant in the way of the king.

It was apparently too much for the red head to take, he pulled his wand in a sloppy fury, it caught on his robes, and by the time he went to aim it at Harry he already found one menacingly pointed at his throat.

Harry almost shimmered, his power pulsed around him so fiercely that Draco found himself stepping back from the heat of it. He could see Weasley's brow beading with sweat and he was shocked when the red head began sliding backwards as the power pulsed outwards.

"I warned you plenty of times that I have no intention of explaining myself to you or anyone else for that matter. I told you quite strongly to stay the hell away from me. So unless you have anything else on your mind, I suggest you stay the fuck away from me." With one more power push of magic Weasley was flung onto his ass, and the energy faded away.

Granger was gaping in horror as she flung herself beside her mortified boyfriend on the ground. She seemed to being searching for any physical signs of harm, ruffling his clothing, and running her hands through his hair. She whispered frantically in his ear as he continued gaping at Harry.

Harry looked expectantly at Draco, waiting for him to recover from the same shock that everyone else nearby was suffering from. Draco shook himself and stepped over Granger's spilt bag. He grabbed Harry by the arm and urged him forward.

"What the bloody hell was that about? How did you do that? Bloody hell that was impressive." He was babbling unbecomingly but he had to admit he was shook by Harry's nonchalant display of power.

Harry shrugged and stared ahead. "I'd rather not discuss that blithering idiot. Especially not right now. As for that back there, I've been learning how to flex some muscles."

"Some muscles? I'd say that is an understatement."

"Do you know why the ministry refuses to teach wandless magic?"

"Do tell?"

"Because they can't trace it. Years and years and years they've spent reigning in our true abilities till the point that they have about snuff them out entirely. They can call it a focus tool all they want, but it's a focus tool merely because most can't even feel the natural pull of their magic anymore."

"What led you to this insight?"

"I ran away from the Dursley's this summer, they're my mother's muggle relations. I went to the Burrow, but everyone just kept telling me I should go back for my own protection. They were going to take me back whether I wanted it or not, so one night I just left. I got on my broom, picked a direction, and left." Harry sighed and his eyes were distant.

"I met this group somewhere in Ireland. I felt their energy, the magic and I knew that they were wizards. They laughed at the thought of using a wand as a sole purpose of doing magic because they generally reserved them for their old rituals of worship, as decoration. They were powerful like I've never felt in anyone. Not Dumbledore, not even Voldemort. They could summon rain with a dance, and call down lightning with a word. Their magic was control by their language and their minds. It was more elemental. It was indescribable, Draco. That is the sort of power I want, and it's all the better because I won't be under the Ministry's thumb anymore."

Draco felt something stir in him, rising on the waves of passion he heard in Harry's voice and witnessed in his eyes. "Wow, I've heard of wandless magic, but I never realized the implications. Is that what you're researching? I think my Father mentioned a while back about acquiring some material on it, and gods know what else is in our library."

"Yes, that's part of it among other things. I just want to know what all the Ministry is keeping from us. They are severely limiting themselves and that's all well and good if it suits them. I want the power to protect myself, and not be accountable for the methods I use."

Draco grinned. "You are a Slytherin at heart Harry."

Harry snickered and shook the hand that Draco hadn't realize he still had on his arm off. He was still flushed with his passion and Draco couldn't help but marvel that it made his emerald eyes flash like fire. "Transfiguration, sit with me?"

Draco nodded, with a smile. "Certainly."

Draco spent the every moment he could with Harry that day observing, listening, and learning all the new and fascinating layers he'd never seen in the Golden Boy before. He knew that Harry hated the Ministry. He knew the names of every member in that band of rogue wizards in Ireland, and that Harry spoke of them as fondly as one would of beloved family members. He knew that Harry didn't trust Dumbledore as he once had when he'd been young and naïve in need of guidance. He also knew that Harry hated his notorious status as celebrity because he didn't feel that he had earned it just by remarkable circumstances of a failed curse.

Draco smiled to himself as he ran the day through his mind cataloging all the tiny details he had learned. He was waiting for Harry in the bathrooms by the Great Hall. It was a quarter to twelve and they would be leaving shortly for the manor. He was excited like children get excited upon waking up on Christmas day to discover a mound of presents sitting under their brightly lit trees. He was glad for his lineage and that he had the bounties of the Malfoy name at his fingers to offer Harry.

The door creaked open and shut quietly. Try as he might he couldn't see that anyone had entered, so when Harry's grinning head appeared bodyless in front of his face he started and only just managed to keep from screaming bloody murder. "Gods Harry, you could have warned me. Here touch this and let's be off before Filch and that damned cat of his get around." He held out his portkey and waited till Harry was touching it.

Moments later they were standing at the familiar doors of his father's study. The doors were shut tightly and he heard no fire, his father gone as promised for tonight. He looked back at Harry who was examining his surroundings with interest. "I'd give you a tour under normal circumstances but come on. The library is this way."

Not even the Ministry knew the extent of the Malfoy very extensive library. Draco had played here as a child when his father went about his research. He'd learned his first spell here, he'd learned to read here. He came here to brood. It was the one room in the house that he was most proud of. Thousands of years on the history of his kind lay hidden in the depths of their library stacks, a scholarly wizards wet dream come true. Harry seemed amazed and Draco felt giddy for that.

"You like?" He murmured admiring it too.

"Bloody hell, I heard it was big but I never knew it would be like this." He was walking dreamily between the long ornate shelves, stopping here and there to peer at the titles. It's going to take me forever to find anything in here. How is it sorted?"

Draco laughed. "Well, it is going to take you forever if you're going to walk and try to find it. Just speak your research topic clearly, or ask a question and the spines of books with related topics will turn silver. When you're done with a book simply put it back on a shelf, it will sort itself out. If you want to keep a book out put it on the shelf above one of the desk, no one will disturb them."

"This is amazing." He turned around and looked a Draco with warm eyes. "Thanks for arranging this Draco. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I think I'm going to grab a few things from my room. Go ahead and start if you'd like. I'll be back shortly. I'll get a one of the house elves up here with some refreshments."

"Okay," Harry smiled and turned back to the stacks.

Draco returned shortly as promised with a few rolls of parchment and some quills. Harry was at a desk in the back, a big black one with beautifully carved serpents as legs. He had a small stack of books and one large older tome, of which he was currently engrossed in. Beside him Draco noticed the tray he'd requested sitting neatly on a cart with the tea service.

He cleared his throat quietly and smiled when Harry turned. "I brought you some paper and quills. There is some extra ink in that small drawer beside your knee. I'm going to take care of some homework." Harry nodded and thanked him.

Draco tried very hard to accomplish some homework, but he was frankly more amazed to have Harry sitting here with him, immersed in his research, commenting on it occasional. He gathered he was studying the art of manipulating the elements with words and rituals. Draco spent more time studying him and waiting for the occasional tidbit of information than actually completing his own work, but he couldn't help it.

The fireplace was crackling and the light flickered distractingly across the planes of Harry's face. It danced in dark mahogany flashes in the long twisting waves of his hair. Draco felt a very distinct discomfort in his nether regions while he watch Harry's lush pink mouth silently moving along with the passages he read. Draco really didn't know if Harry was aware of just how mesmerizing he looked.

It was around four in the morning when Harry yawned tiredly and glanced over to where Draco was blinking dazedly at his half written homework assignment. He look up at the quiet cough to see the boy staring at him oddly. "You ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. We're not going to be worth much today at school." Harry began cramming his notes into his bag.

"No problem, we'll just get a Pep-Up Potion." Draco gathered his own things and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Grab the book if you'd like. I'll inform Father. It's not bound in black thread so it's not a restricted or forbidden issue. Just make sure that no harm comes to it."

"Are you sure?" Harry mumbled around another heavy sigh. He grabbed the thick tome when Draco nodded and wrapped it in his scarf, carefully depositing it with his notes. Then he cross the short distance and touch the ring that Draco held up in the dim light. "Let's get some sleep."

Draco didn't sleep to easily the rest of the night. He tossed and turn and imagined impossible dreams. He dreamt of being wrapped around a lion, tussling in front of a fire that danced mischievously like little fey beings. He dreamt of emerald green jewels and serpents slithering on smooth planes of pale perfect flesh. He dreamt of the warmth of a lover's breath across his face, and moist bittersweet kisses that tasted of chai tea, his favorite. The air was alive with sound around him, sweet distorted whispers and moans. Draco couldn't imagine ever wanting to wake up.

To be continued…


End file.
